Love Begins Online
by Iku-Youko
Summary: Amu is a 6th grader who has a boyfriend who thinks he's a king. Since Yaya left a new girl replaces her.Will their relationship stand?Or will they find someone new?
1. Chapter 1

**Love begins on MSN**

Amu Hinamori is a 6th grader who has a boyfriend who thinks he's a King. Yaya is at a boarding school in Canada. They are very close but a new girl comes. Will their relationship last?Or will they walk different paths?[STIL AMUTO!!]

Iku: Hi everyone!This is my very first fanfiction!It's an Amuto one!

Tadase: AMUTO?? Where am I?? Aren't I one of the leads??!! I thought this was Tadamu didn't the summary say so?

Charas: Everyone please enjoy Chapter 1 entitled 'New Girl'

Tadase: Hey! Why are you guys ignoring me?!

Ikuto: Haha Kiddy King for once it isn't all about you!

**WARNING:A little bit of Tadamu**

_Disclaimer:I do not own Shugo Chara! or the characters, these are copyrighted Peach-Pit_

-+~-+~-+~-+~-+~-+~-+~-+~-+~-+~-+~-+~-+~-+~-+~-+~-+~-+~-+~-+~-+~-+~-+~-+~

.:Amu's POV:.

"Amu,hurry up! Your boyfriend's waiting for you, you don't want him to break up with you do you?" my mum called out. I blushed as I heard my mum mentioning

Tadase.

As I climb down the stairs I saw a beautiful girl who had wavy blazing red hair and hypnotizing elegant eyes that made my heart skip a beat.

"Wait Wait, why am I interested in a girl! I'm not a lesbian!"I thought to myself as I shook my head."Tadase,have I kept yo-" I felt my heart tighten when I saw him looking at that girl and chasing after her.

I continued walking along the sidepath alone with my head facing down.

.:Tadase's POV:.

I saw the most beautiful girl ever in my life! We exchanged glances. I chased after her sneakily without her noticing.

I managed to have a talk with her after she accidentally dropped her notebooks. I picked them up for her. Her handwriting is very elegant and her notes are cute. She said 'Thank you' and we introduced ourselves.

"My name is Akira to meet you! You can call me Akira-chan."

"M-My name is Tadase Hotohori. N-Nice to meet you!" I said, hypnotized by her looks

She giggled,"Your funny!" I blushed deep red.

Then, out of nowhere,a Chara came out.

"You have a Shugo Chara!? So you must be the new ace! I see.."

I felt my heart beating.

"So you're the King am I correct?"

"Y-Yes!"

We talked throughout the whole day

I held her hand and brought her to the Royal Garden

"Everyone I have an announcement to make! This is our new ace: Akira Hanazono!"

.:Amu's POV:.

She's the new ace?

The one that Tadase fell for?

Why is this happening to me? Why is she the new ace?

I miss Yaya!

Nevertheless I greeted her.

"Nice to meet you!"

"Oh I know! You must be the legendary Joker who has 4 eggs, Hinamori Amu!! Nice to meet you too! This is my chara, Kuu!"

"I need to go to the toilet"

.:Normal POV:.

Nagehiko called out,"Where's Amu?"

Tadase said,"I think she went home"

.:Amu's POV:.

What? How does he even know I went home? Well yeah, I did intend to go home.

But I didn't tell him!

_To be continued…_

Iku: Why do I have a feeling that an Amuto momemt is coming next chapter?

-Everybody looks at Iku-

Everybody: You wrote it!

Tadase: Nooooo, In the real manga/anime I had feelings for amu why did you do this Iku?!!

Iku: Because I love amuto and I think it's a cute pairing,prince!

Tadase :WHAT DID YOU SAY?!

Iku :-Sweatdrops- Opps !Anyways, please review! –Runs Off-


	2. Thieving Cat

**Love Begins On Msn**

_A new girl comes, Akira Hanazono. Tadase, attracted by her, is not paying attention to Amu, his girlfriend. Will Amu be able to search for new love? Someone save her!_

Iku: Chapter 2 awaits you. The feeling of an Amuto chapter makes my heart beat fast

Ikuto: Yeah! Finally, I can have some time with Amu!!

Tadase: GRR! Thieving cat! But anyways…

_Disclaimer: The characters are copyrighted peach-pit Iku does not own them! Only Akira Hanazono and Kei , OCs, are coprighted Iku!_

Beat that Tsukiyomi Ikuto!

Ikuto: But seriously, I don't know what you see in this Akira girl. Anyways thanks for giving Amu to me~!-Smirks-

Tadase: Blame Iku! She made me fall in love with the OC!

Iku: Anyways, enjoy chapter 2!-Runs Away-

-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+

**Chapter 2: How should I Feel?**

**.:Amu's POV:.**

Amu you have better things to do get a hold of yourself! That's right my life is not all about Tadase-kun! I'm gonna search for new love! A girl can't be desperate she needs to be strong!

_30 Minutes Later..._

"Uhh, I can't do anything! No one is online!"I shouted at myself. I went on my account on messenger and none of my bestfriends are online… I see, no one's gonna cheer me up…

"Amu, are you alright?" Mom asked

"I-I'm fine Mom, just that I'm th-thinking,"I replied hesitatingly.

"Oh, okay then don't stress yourself!"

"D-d-ding~!!!"

"Uwah!"I jumped off my seat.

**.:Ikuto's POV:.**

No one here to interest me… Utau has been really annoying, she keeps on clinging onto me. Her force has increased lately… I can't love her since she's my sister but even if she wasn't, I still won't! I hate fangirls... Now I'm chatting with a classmate… zzz

Kei: Hey guess what?

Ikuto: What? If it's pointless don't even bother with me

Kei: My friend knows this cute girl called… Hinamori Amu I think. Let me send you a picture!

I'm not in the mood for this… but if he insists she's cute then fine…

_File Sending Complete _

I'm surprised he really picked out a cute girl! Her glossy pink hair blends with her peach skin and her hazel eyes made me blushed. Hmm, interesting…

Kei: Ikuto, I know you're not interested but I'll just give you her e-mail incase you have a sudden change of heart.

Who said so?

**.: Amu's Screen & Amu's POV:.**

_Tsukiyomi_ wants to add you._

**Accept****Decline**

_**Accept**_

_You can chat with Tsukiyomi_ now!_

Too bad he has no picture… Oh who cares maybe this Ikuto guy can cheer me up or something.

Ikuto: Hi

Amu: Hi

Ikuto: Is that your photo?

Amu: Yeah, why?

Ikuto: You look like a kid

Amu: Hey! Aren't you a kid too?

Ikuto: … but who's that beside you?

Amu: …

Amu: Boyfriend…

Ikuto: Oh, I see… you're taken

Amu: Nope, he fell in love with this girl…… Don't talk about me, what about you?

Ikuto: All I know is that you'll fall for me once you see me

Amu: Will not! Absolutely not! Never!

Ikuto: What do you think of your looks?

Amu: Average

Ikuto: Liar, you're cute

I swear I can see him smirk across the computer screen I know I've not seen him before but somehow he made my heart thump a little.

Amu: Send me a photo

Ikuto: Ohh, so you're interested?

Again he's smirking I feel it but my curiosity made my heart thump even more

_Sending File Complete_

I was definitely captivated by his Indigo coloured hair and that smile of his. I can't believe just by looking at his picture made me blushed hot red

Amu: I… think you look okay

Ikuto: Oh really, let's see want to meet?

-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+

Iku: -Sweatdrops- I think I made the chat too long and I can't believe I cut it with the chat…

Everyone: Blame yourself, you rushed it!

Iku: Yeah, I know not much Amuto but look forward to the next one hehehehehe

Amu: Something good and bad is going to happen! I feel it!

Iku: HEY! NO SPOILING, but how did you know? Anyways, please review!


End file.
